Ben's Path to Love
by LyokoWarrior915
Summary: Girls in Bellwood have been getting attacked. Ben realized his true feelings for Julie and ends it. Gwen is who he is truly been pining for. Unfortunately, Ben thinks Gwen might be next on this little hit list. Rated T. BxJ, KxG, then BxG. I dont own AF.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Life was as usual in Bellwood, there was nothing too interesting to speak of. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were hanging out at Mr. Smoothie(big surprise). Around you could hear Ben sucking as much of his blueberry mango smoothie down as possible. "BEN!!" replied Gwen, "Come on you're gonna choke if you don't slow down". Ben just smirked and replied, "Hey, you know how I am about my smoothies Gwen." "What else are we doing anyway nothing's happening nowadays now that the Highbreed are gone". With that, Ben walked away and threw his now empty smoothie cup into the trash. Upon return the sound of static broke the sound of smoothies going through their straws. The police scanner Kevin had installed, Saying that by the tennis courts there was a girl who was now unconscious. The static description was a girl about 5'8 with black hair and brown eyes. "Julie!!" was all that was heard by Kevin and Gwen as the noticed en being extremely worried.

"We have to go and make sure she's OK." yelled Ben in a most worried tone. Feeling no need to argue, Kevin and Gwen jumped into the car as the sound of a peel-out filled the parking lot. About 20 minutes later, a green camaro like car was seen, Ben jolted out to where Julie was now lying while her bruises were being tended to. Julie's face lit up with happiness and regret. Ben embraced her, "I'm so glad you're OK Julie. I was so scared it was fatal." said Ben who was on the verge of tears. "Ben, it's fine. I'M fine you don't need to freak alright?" replied Julie while having her hand coursing through Ben's brown locks. She felt a great lump the size of an apple fill her throat as she was about to say what she was hoping wouldn't come. "Ben...?" she saw his head turn. She took a deep breath for what was about to come next. With that Ben put his finger onto her lips, indicating he needed to say something. "Julie..." he started out while trying to find the right words to say. "I really like you and I was really happy that I met you..." he said trying to show the words had meaning. "But, I really would like us to be friends."

His words felt like they were stabbing her in her heart. This showed as her tears came flowing out of her eyes like rain. Julie was unsure how to react, so she just sat there speechless while her emotions took over. Ben stood up, "I'm really sorry that I things went the way that they did. It's just I really care for someone else and I think I was using you to get over her." As Julie was regaining her composure, she replied "I understand where you are coming from. I'm also very glad that you were able to tell me this in person." She took in one more breath, her heart till trying to take the pain away "I do hope this won't affect our friendship then?" Ben knelt down and embraced her again in a friendly hug. "I would really like us to still be friends." he said with his hand on her back. "I guess I'll see you around then." said Julie. "Yeah, hey you have your tennis match next week. I'll be there for support." Replied Ben with confidence that this would work. Julie only nodded, as a man came by to double check on her bruises.

Ben decided to walk home and give Gwen and Kevin some alone time. He wandered into the park by his house. "Well..." he thought. Now I can try to see if things between me and Gwen can work out. He shut his eyes in success that nothing went too badly. Quickly, his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates in realization. He remembered that Julie wasn't the only one that was attacked lately. Actually there had been a lot of girls at Bellwood getting bruised and battered. "Gwen might be next!" he yelled in his own mind. Swiftly, he jumped off the ground and hit the omnitrix transforming into Big Chill heading for Gwen' house.


	2. Chapter 2

*Before I go any further w/ this story, I just want to make this clear. I don't own Ben 10 AF, Man of Action does. Now enjoy the story.

Ch.2

As Ben makes his landing in his now blue and black moth-man-like form, tons of thoughts are running through his head. "How am I going to explain this to Gwen without actually telling her how I feel yet." He figured he'd worry about that later, as he shifted back to his human form in front of Gwen's house. As he swallowed the fear that was welling up in his hands as they reached to knock on the door. Three knocks against the hard wood and came a 15 year old with auburn colored hair with piercing green eyes. "Ben, what's up?DID SOMETHING HAPPEN TO JULIE?" Ben was thinking how to put this. "No she's fine, but... we broke up." Gwen put on a questionable face as her mind attempted to put things together. In the mean time she allowed him to answer the house as both of them made it to the living room. "Why did you break up with her?" the question escaped her lips those words he was trying to avoid pass through his ears.

His bright green eyes scanning around the room he finally got the courage to speak, "Because I realized that I was using her to get my mind away from..." He paused. Gwen arched her head forward to make him say who. He looked at her with a serious look in her eyes. It was that look that showed the words that didn't even need to be said. "Me?" "Yes, you." Ben was waiting for the hit to the head, the great ranting of how they were cousins and it wouldn't work. All he got was Gwen's face in a troubled look. With that look he realized that it could never be. "Gwen," he began "I really do like you and know it is more than cousins should. I know that you like Kevin so I will let you make this decision." She nodded in agreement. "Oh..!" Ben remembered. "I'd like you to please be careful, lots of girls in Bellwood have been getting hurt I think you could be next." Gwen smirked at his statement claiming she was defenseless.

"Ben do you forget that I have a black belt? Not to mention I have my powers." Ben understood that she thought he was taking her power lightly but he still felt uneasy. "I just want you to watch your back OK? Just promise me." She nodded as she walked out the door. "I'll see you later" she yelled to him on her way out the door. Ben just sat there in confusion and fear. Please be careful Gwen I really don't think I can lose you. He decided to go home and just hang out while Gwen figured things out. Gwen, in the meantime made her mana panels and used it as a pathway to Grandpa Max's fishing spot. (If you don't know look for the episode "what are little girls made of?") She sat on the exact same rock staring at the moon in the every moving pond of fish. Thinking back on what had just been said to her. "This is frustrating" she thought. "I thought that I liked Kevin and now Ben just immediately says that he loves me. What am I gonna Do?" She threw herself onto the whole rock as she stared at the clear night sky. Her eyes closed themselves and she seemed to landed into daydream. There stood Kevin and Ben, each of them looked at Gwen then looked at each other. It was an old tough guy who's gonna get the girl scene. With that Ben immediately socked Kev in the face. Instead of looking around for something to absorb, he just hit him right back. Gwen couldn't believe that she was watching them. Before they killed each other, Gwen finally got the courage to speak and at the top of her lungs she yelled "ENOUGH!".

Gwen quickly shot up from her laid down spot on the rock and noticed that it was all a dream, though it seemed more like a message to her. She placed her hand on her forehead trying to get a grip on reality. Then, she chose to head home and give Ben her answer in the morning. Upon standing up and having one last glimpse of the moon in the shallow pond, an unknown figure walked quietly behind her and bashed her spine with what seemed to be a stone fist. Gwen only felt pain as she was trying to get a grip on her situation. Like a rock she fell to the ground unconscious. 1 hour later, Gwen awoke to find she was under immense pain. All she could do was get up and stand. She walked down to the pond for a look at herself. When she looked down, she saw great blood stains in her face, mostly her nose, and also stains of her blood on her usual academy-like attire. She was going to head to Kevin's to help considering she could barely walk around let alone walk miles to his house. Swiftly examining her area in case there was someone else there, she made her panels of purple pink mana and made her pathway to Ben's house to get some help in case there was an injury that needed more attention. About 10 minutes later, Ben was in the living room watching a Sumo Slammers marathon and heard a knock at the door. He jumped off the couch questioning who would be there at that time. As he opened the door stood a gravely injured Gwen. "I need some help... Please." was all that escaped Gwen's lips before her body gave out from exhaustion. Ben immediately caught her in his arms and coursed his fingers through her auburn colored hair. Once in his arms, Ben realized that what he hoped wouldn't happen came to pass. His face became an emotionless expression. Inside though, he was happy that she was OK and would worry about the details later. To tend to her wounds he carried her bridal style up the stairs to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Ben stares at his now bruised cousin as she recovers on his bed. "I can't believe that this happened to

her." he thought in regret. He felt so much rage building, if his cousin wasn't there he'd probably

would've been ready to punch a hole in the wall. While his emotions subside, Ben checks her arms to

check bruises, figuring he should have her check her injuries to her chest rather than be a perv. There

were small cuts on her forearms and black and blue bruises on her hands and wrists. Nothing too

serious he thought. He took the chair from his nearby wooden desk and decided to watch over her in

case she needed anything or if anything took a turn for the worse. Two hours later, it was just about

midnight and Gwen was still out cold and had no improvement. Ben's insomnia for his cousin finally

caught up with him, his eyes were starting to give on him. Each blink his eyes took more energy to a

actually stay awake. Until after one more blink and he saw Gwen turn over and his eyes met the insides of his eyelids.

At a sudden gasp for breath, Ben opened his eyes to find himself on top of his bed which he thought

that Gwen was in. He looked around his room, Gwen was no where to be found. As he got up from his

bed, he heard the faint sound of a girl humming down the hall. He peered his eyes out the archway of his door and Gwen was heading to his room. "Gwen, are you okay?" he asked with great concern.

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better". With that she hugged him, "Thank you" she whispered while her head

was nestled into his muscular chest. Their piercing green eyes met as each of them tried to look at each

others faces. "What happened to you? Who did this to you?" Ben looked at her straight into her green

eyes with one of his hands holding hers. Quickly, she reacted by taking her hand away and replying

with tears "I don't know" as she tried hard not to recall the horrific event. He tried to look at her face,

"Gwen I want to try to remember, Please" he pleaded. "This can help me to take this creep out." She

replied with a nod, then her eyes glowed with pink and purple mixed as she tried to search through her

mind to figure out what had happened after she hit the ground and blacked out. An extra power of the

Anodites is that even though there functions might be normally out, they can look into their mind and

recover memories they can't recall.

(Gwen's Flashback)

As Gwen realized the dream she still needed an outlet for her anger, as a result she formed 2 4ft. Long

mana tentacles and shot them at the water in front of her. Shooting at least 10 gallons of water onto the

area below in the form of rain. "If things were this easy I should have picked somebody by now!"She

finally realized that all of the words that she had been trying to use to cover her feelings had withered

away along with the water now back in the pond. "I DO LIKE BEN!" she said in the atmosphere with

realization. In the background stood Kevin with an angry expression upon hearing her proclamation.

She was so happy that she had her head clear, Gwen decided that she was ready to leave. As she turned

around Kevin absorbed some of the stone and hit her in the spine. Once he sent her to her knees in pain,

he noticed that she was K., and decided to keep hitting her. He gave her some hits to her hands and

wrists and adding some cuts as well from turning them to blades. Finally, he hit her in the chest. Kevin

was greatly satisfied with his actions. What he didn't notice was the fact that Gwen came to for about 5

minutes, unable to move, only observe. Then, Kevin released the stone armor that he had used to batter

Gwen. (End of Flashback)

Once Gwen's eyes were reopened and the mana dissipated, she shot her face straight down to the floor in her disappointment.

"It was Kevin, he did this." with sadness as those fateful words were in the open.

Ben only stood up clenching one of his fists, questioning which alien to become to give Kevin Levin the pounding of a lifetime. "You know that I'm going to hurt him right?"

"I know and I can see that I can't stop you. But please, just promise me one thing."

"What's that?" he said while the anger was fueling his next action.

"Don't kill him." he turned away and opened a window as the omnitrix flashed the picture of the Red bat alien known as Jetray.

"He'll live. I might not like it but I am still the hero and I spare lives not destroy them." he said with

one flash as his DNA was rewritten into the DNA of an Aerophibian.(Jetray's race, idk I don't make the

names.) There she saw her cousin that she loved fly out to the sky to search for Kevin and question his actions. Ben searched the old abandoned auto shop outside Bellwood then the Mr. Smoothie. At last, he came to his location, his mother's house near the edge of Bellwood. Ben no doubt was going to confront Kevin for his destructive deeds but if his mother was there he would need to get her out first.

Once he landed a green light from the omnitrix bathed Ben's alien as he transformed back to human. "I've been waiting for you Tennyson" he heard from Kevin as he turned around. "Well you didn't really give me that much choice..._LEVIN" _


	4. Chapter 4

**For any of Gwen's powers I use in this story. They aren't real, I just made them up so they can coincide with the story. I don't own AF. Now On with the story. **

Ch. 4

Ben's rage was being vented into his fists. He would've strangled Kevin if that promise wasn't made.

"Your move Tennyson, or are you just gonna stand there all day?"

"You asked for it Kev." With that Ben dialed Diamondhead into the omnitrix and flashed the green light around his form. Within seconds his skin became one of the most priceless gems in the universe, and the most indestructible.

Once that was taken care of, Ben charged straight at Kevin as his fist crystallized into a spear. Kevin blocked and landed his foot right into Ben's face.

Landing about 10 feet away outside Kevin takes an open hand to the ground and quickly absorbs the stone he was standing on as armor for a ground game against Ben. Kevin charged right at him and swung straight at his arms but nothing doing, Ben's crystal skin was too strong for him to crack. So instead he went for the indirect approach.

Kevin picked up a few of the trees around him and threw them at Ben, Ben just sliced and diced them. Kevin's plan was successful because about 20 seconds later behind him BWAMM!! he got a shot to the back and felt it pretty deeply. The stone stuck into Ben's spine, which the Tadenite regrew around.

BAMM!, Kev then felt the pavement hit up against his face.

"I know that you were the one who attacked Gwen, what I want to know is why Kevin. WHY!!??"

He only replied by scoffing and attempting to throw another punch at him. Ben replied by hitting him square in the chest to knock the wind out of him. Ben then quickly raised his hands in the air and the Tadenite followed suit afterward. Leaving Kevin trapped inside of it with no way out of his prison.

"Now..." started Ben. "EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU ATTACKED GWEN!!!" he yelled straight into

Kevin's ears. "Because she..." he said trying to get HIMSELF to even believe it. He took one more breath in before he started talking again. "Because I found out that she likes you." Ben's eyes widened in surprise and then in anger.

"You're lying. If this is your idea of a joke you have a twisted sense of humor." Ben said in a most serious tone. "For once in my life Tennyson, I'm not lying." he said with the greatest sense to get him to believe the truth. "I saw her mana panels fade to the fishing spot and I got there right before she said those words that pissed me off SO much." he said needing to regain his sanity, not to mention his composure.

"I heard those words and I knew that all that I was working towards had just gone down the shitter, alright?! Happy Now!!?" he said trying with his anger to gain the necessary strength to break free. After much effort and Ben trying to process all that Kevin had just told him.

Kevin used his anger to fuel his strength and shatter the crystals keeping him prisoner, then decided to hang on to a chunk of it. He absorbed it, with a smirk on his face he became the equal to Ben in the armor he now possessed. "Let's see how good you are Tennyson when you and me got the same type of armor." Kevin said with his running start and lunged at Ben hoping to get a dent this time and was successful he put a crack into the forearm of Ben's crystal form. "Why didn't you just attack me?" he asked as he was warding off the barrage of punches Kevin was attempting to deal. Ben saw that one of Kev's shot were overthrown so he took it. POW! Ben's fist collided with Kevin's chin and sent him straight through the air.

Once Kevin hit the ground a great pile of rocks from the hill above came tumbling down on him. The intense weight on him cracked and chipped the armor in various places all over him. Mostly on his chest and face. Ugh, came from the rocks as Kevin rose. "It'll take more than that to take me down Tennyson, you know that." said Kevin with determination. Kevin knew that he was wearing Ben down, he also knew that if he kept leaving his questions unanswered.

" I didn't kill you because I wanted to make you both suffer and this was the best way for me to do it." he said.

Ben was questioning his statement.

"She would suffer the wounds and you would suffer the pain of watching someone you love being hurt knowing that there was nothing you could do about it."

Ben's eyes widened in surprise of how much Kevin had thought this through. Not to mention how much he knew.

Still stunned by Kevin's words, Ben stood while his brain processed it all. Kev took this chance and decided to bash Ben a few times, fortunately for Kevin the omnitrix timed out he reverted back to normal, not Ben even noticed. Kevin didn't need his powers to take out little ol' Ben. POW!, Kevin's hit him square in the jaw. Then followed by a barrage of punches Ben was on the ground close to a trip to the ER, or death. Ben lays for about 5 minutes figuring out what he's still capable of. Kevin walks away, excepting his victory with the smirk that he was still on top.

Ben had flashing images through his eyes, all of Gwen. He knew that he had to take Kevin out and end it once and for all. He summoned all the strength he had left and got up. Taking the quickest run he could, Ben leaps to Kevin "You're finished Kevin."

Kevin turns around, just in time to receive Ben's roundhouse kick to the face. Kevin coughs as his face gets wound up by the pavement and stone and falls flat to the ground. He was defeated. "Now..." Ben began. "You know that I love Gwen too, If you _ever _or even so much as touch her. You _will _need a doctor next time. Got it?" As Ben gave Kevin a stare that burned his eyes he accepted his defeat. "Yeah, I got it Tennyson."

"Good." said Ben as he walked away. He once again dialed the omnitrix to Jetray and flew to Gwen's house to tell her the good news, and finally piece it together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I get this story started I want to state a few things. I really, really, really need people to review this story. Not for just the heck of it but because I want to know if I need any improvements or not. And if you have any ideas for the next chapters. Again, I don't own Ben 10 or Ben 10 AF. **

Ch. 5

Ben felt the wind flashing onto his face while he was heading straight to Gwen's house. He had a lot to discuss and a lot to pour out of his heart.

He landed quickly about 5 minutes later and reverted back to Ben in a flash of green light. Ben knocked on the door, it was Gwen's house and it was pretty much his second home but you know be polite. Gwen was running to the door and a smile covered her face as she opened it to see Ben standing on the other end. "BEENN." as she embraced him a hug. "Good to see you too Gwen."

Gwen decided to let him go from the hug for 2 reasons: so she could let Ben breath and so she could let him in. She led him to her room up the stairs as Ben's head turned left and right to the pictures plastered all over the ascending walls. Once he stepped into her room, Gwen took a seat on her bed and Ben sat right next to her. "So what happened?" she asked while examining his still bruised up body wounds. "I took my usual amount of damage from our little loud argument."

"_This _isn't one of your usual bruises Ben" She replied pointing to the gaping hole in his chest about 2 inches away from his heart. "Well... I think it's worth it since it probably got Kevin off our backs for a while."

Gwen was concerned at the statement that Ben had just made, noticing that Ben had blood on his hands... literally. "Ben..." she began as she placed one hands on his wrist to turn it over and expose the blood. "You didn't... you know kill him... did you?"

Ben immediately shot up from the bed and turned away from Gwen, he let out a small breath and turned around to face her. "There was one moment... one very brief moment where I wanted to break that promise and give Kevin what he really deserved." Gwen thought the worst and turned away then she heard what Ben had left to say. "But, I couldn't. Because being able to keep myself from doing that is what separates me from Kevin. He's gonna be down for a while but I made sure that he wouldn't die."

Gwen let out a sigh of relief and walked towards her cousin and embraced him in a passionate hug. Ben didn't decline but was slow to react. He had just wanted to stay in that moment forever, in the warm embrace of the one that he loved.

Ben decided to take his plunge and get them together. He placed one hand on her shoulder and broke apart their short hug which felt like eternity. "Gwen... "he sighed "Kevin heard some of the things that you said while you were at Grandpa Max's fishing spot."

"Like what?" she asked wondering what Ben heard. Ben extended his hand to the bed so they could both sit down. "He told me that you _did_ like me. Now I don't really trust Kevin's words considering all he's said and done." Taking one of his hands now free of the blood and dirt. "Do you?" he asked her with all seriousness in his eyes. Ben only sat there while waiting for Gwen's answer. When his eyes shut, Gwen moved forward and placed a small peck on his lips which lasted forever.

"Does that answer your question?" was all she said as she saw Ben's face light up with a hint of pink. Unbeknownst to her, Gwen's face was lighting up with pink as well. With that Ben took his hand and felt Gwen's smooth skin and then through her auburn orange hair. Then embraced her in a long passionate kiss that seemed to go on til eternity.

"Gwen..." Ben started in between kisses. "Do you think this will work out?" Gwen pulled apart from their make-out session and turned away with a humph. "No Gwen I didn't mean it like _that_." Gwen wasn't convinced and still had her head turned away from Ben. "I know that love you Gwen, and I know that you love me." Gwen heard his words hearing the truth in his voice and turned around starting to well with small tears in her eyes.

"I meant about our parents and Grandpa. I don't think that when they told us they wanted us to find someone special they didn't mean _each other_." Gwen just moved her head closer to Ben's and leaned toward his ear. Seductively whispering into his ear, "Well, I guess we'll worry about it when the time comes. Really there's no rush."

As she finished her whisper into Ben's ear, she made her way back up to Ben's lips. "Besides, Grandpa Max married an alien and we each have alien powers." she said as she began round 2 of her and Ben's make out session. She took one more breath and departed her lips away from Ben's once again. "If the objective was to be normal... well let's face it Ben, normal went out the window for us a _lloonngg_ time ago."

"Yeah, you're right Gwen." Ben finally said as he decided to end their kissing for a little while, mostly to let Ben recover from his wounds leftover from Kevin. Both of them walked down the steps from Gwen's room, each holding the others hand as Ben followed Gwen down to the doorstep. "I think I should go, just so I can get cleaned up so my parents don't see me and start asking _more_ questions."

As Ben opened the door about ready to start walking, he felt Gwen's hand force him back inside. She used the force of her hand to turn him around. "WHAT??? I don't get a kiss goodbye." she said as she put a sad puppy dog face on. "Of course, I wouldn't forget my girl." as Ben leaned the mere inches to connect with Gwen's lips. Just as they broke off from their kiss, Gwen heard a gasp from behind. Ben turned around to see not only Gwen's parents, but his as well. They forgot that their parents had gone on a little bonding day to just get away from things for a while.

As both parents tried to find the words to say, there was only ONE thought running through the minds of our heroes. "YEAH, WE ARE _SO_ Dead NOW."


	6. Chapter 6

**I Appreciate everyone who has read this story, and to anyone who really likes it. I'll try not to let you down. On that note, ON W/ THE STORY. BTW all thoughts are underlined and sarcasm and emphasis is italicized. **

Ch. 6

Ben and Gwen both stayed in shock as their parents made their response. "OK, if we just saw what we _think_ we saw, then you two have some explaining to do." said from Ben's dad. Both of them nodded and led their parents to the living room where they all sat on the couch.

Each set of parents sat on one end of the couch and Ben and Gwen sat in the middle next to each other and their parents. "So..." started Gwen's mom "Who wants to give us the explanation for what we saw?" Gwen stared at Ben, then at her parents. She let out a breath, as she was about to stand Ben jumped the gun on her and rose to his feet.

"This is my fault entirely." What is he doing? This isn't _all_ his fault, it's some of mine too. I mean I liked him back. "I liked Gwen, and I kinda talked her into starting this whole relationship." he said with a straight face making it extremely believable, not that it was _completely_ a lie. His head fell down as he was soon staring at his shoes and the rug under the couch. He sighed heavily and began again turning to each person as he apologized. "Mom, Dad, Uncle Frank, Aunt Lily. I'm really sorry about all the trouble that I've caused for all of you. If you don't want me seeing Gwen anymore, I'll understand." He waited in anticipation for them to give him an answer as they conversed amongst themselves.

"Wait!!!" Gwen yelled as the silence was broken. Ben was the first to turn to her, "Ben wasn't the only contributor to this relationship. I liked him too." Gwen placed a hand gently on Ben's shoulder. "Please mom and dad, Uncle Carl and Aunt Sandra. If you really care about us, let us be together."

Ben placed his other hand around Gwen's. Ben's parents stood up and turned to both of them, "If you two don't mind we'd like you to leave us to our thoughts and discuss amongst ourselves." Both of them nodded and decided to walk down to Mr. Smoothie. About 10 minutes of walking there Ben and Gwen each sat down next to each other, both w/ a smoothie in their hand. "I don't think that their gonna let us be together Ben."

"You don't know that Gwen, they might surprise us." "Come on Ben _seriously!!_!" she yelled at him as she threw her smoothie onto the pavement. "_They sent us away for their discussion! That probably means that we're getting shipped away to far ends of the country!" _She finally released from her system, now on her knees in tears. Ben placed a friendly hand gently on her shoulder and met her down on the pavement, "Gwen, everything's going to be okay. I Promise." She turned around for him to see her face which was now streaming with tears from her eyes. Ben embraced her in a comforting hug. _5 MINUTES LATER... _Ben's cell phone started going off in his pocket and he picked it up.

"Hello?" "Ben, it's your dad, we've finished discussing w/ Gwen's parents. Come back." "OK, thanks dad. We'll be home soon. Bye"

Gwen looked at him extremely concerned, "my dad wants us to head home." replied to Gwen. Gwen stood up and continued to look down at the parking lot. Sternly, Ben took a hand to her chin and lifted it up. "No matter what happens Gwen." he started and made sure he looked her in the eyes. "I'll always love you."

Gwen could only smile at Ben's optimism followed by his child-like smirk. "I'll always love you too Ben." As they picked themselves up and Ben took her hand as they walked the long sidewalk to Gwen's house, trying as long as possible to prolong their inevitable future. They reached the door of Gwen's house. On the front steps, Ben and Gwen stood at the door as if a portal to the Null Void. Right before they entered Ben turned his head to see Gwen's. "I have only one request before anything else happens to us." "And what's that Ben?" she asked not even needing to truly ask. "One. Last Kiss." he said as he leaned his face forward and met Gwen's as her puffed around lips met his.

Once they broke apart from their kiss, they felt ready to take whatever decision they were to receive. Each one of them reached for the door and Gwen turned the knob to see all of their parents in the exact same position as they were before. As if untouched by time. Both sets of parents stood up, and seriously said "You both may want to sit down for our final decision." Ben felt a great lump in his throat as he walked nervously towards the couch. AWW MAN, They _Are_ breaking us up. But, I can't live w/out Gwen. She's my whole world. Please nothing _too_ rash. I BEG OF YOU. 

Gwen was completely in synch w/ Ben on thoughts. Each of them sat next to each other, both gripping the others hand as if having the intention to break it. "After long consideration and thought, and seeing how you've been acting about this." started Sandra and Carl. "We _are_ going to let you two date each other." finished Lily and Frank. Ben and Gwen were both sitting there with their jaws hanging wide open, then shaking their heads thinking they were dreaming. "no, you aren't dreaming kids, you can date." "Really?" they asked in unison. Each parent shook their heads. Ben and Gwen stood up as Ben hugged Gwen and Spun her in the air while she was within his own embrace.

**I thought that it was a cute way to end the chapter. Had you going though didn't I? Thinking they were going to be separated and they'd be heart broken. Please review and comment**


	7. Chapter 7

**I will be using some different Anodite powers for Verdona and Gwen in this episode. Just to let you know so you don't get your hopes up on them really existing. **

Ch.7

Still Ben and Gwen were in their great lovey dovey moment, feeling like there was nothing that could hurt them now. "_A_-Hem" broke the silence, all figures in the room turned around to see a cloaked figure behind the staircase. The shadowed figure walked forward and revealed itself, once the hood was released to her shoulders she was recognized immediately. "Grandma Verdona!" said the couple in unison.

She levitated towards the two 15 year old children and embraced them in a warm family hug. "Good to see you, kiddos!" she yelled with happiness in her voice. As they strangled for breath, though their grandma was old in human years she was only a teen in Anodite years, from her strangle. They finally broke free of her power hug. While they were each gasping for breath, the sound of laughing from the parents broke the silence.

"Sorry kids, guess I don't know my own strength." she said with a smile still on her face. Gwen, now had her air back and still questioned the events. "Grandma, not that we aren't happy to see you but..." "Why are you here?" finished Ben in a serious tone. "well... I suppose you can thank your parents for that." Ben turned to his parents, Gwen turned to face hers. "It's probably better if you actually _see_ it. Mom." said Uncle Frank.

Then, Grandma Verdona flashed a pink purple light that blinded all in the reach of it. Within seconds, stood an energy being of young age(to them). "Another power a possess, young Gwendolyn, is the power to replay memories from my mind in the energy I conjure. I believe you may have already tapped into this power _already_." She gasped. How did she know? Me or Ben didn't even say anything close to bringing it up. Must be a mind reading ability she forgot to tell me about. She thought while seeing her Grandma's smirk.

"_Now_..." Verdona began in her now echoing voice. "Let's begin." she said sternly. As she finished in her never ending voice, a giant orb shaped form of mana was revealed in the air. First, showing static like an old tv then coming to picture. "Kids, you'll _definitely_ wanna watch _this_." Each one holding the others hand with great force of the uncertainty.

(Verdona's Flashback)

Just as the door shut and Ben and Gwen walked down the block to get to Mr. Smoothie. Frank and Lily both rose and started the discussion "They _can't_ be together, I mean their _cousins_. We will not have this for our Gwen."

"We agree." started Sandra. "Ben might like her enough, but this _is _taboo. We _will not_ have any of that in our family."

"Well, then what should we do?" asked Carl. "Maybe we should put them in different Private schools, that could help." replied Lily. "Well, then it's settled I guess we just need to pick which schools each of them are going to." said Frank and Lily.

"You all make me disgusted, I hope you know that." came from the room. All four parents looked around and still saw no one. The men knew immediately who it was, "_MOM!_" Like a ghost, Verdona appeared from her translucent form. "Good to see you're alive and well boys." she said.

Both of them got to the point quickly, "What were you talking about mom?" Carl said. "When you said 'We disgust you'?" "You're all putting petty society rules above the happiness of your own children." she said as she waved her finger at them. "But mom..." started Frank. "This is just puppy cousin love, it'll blow over once they both find someone new." he finished with optimism. "From what I've seen, _I_ _don't think so_." she began. "What are you talking about?" asked Sandra. "What did you see?" asked Lily.

"I can show you better than I can tell you." she replied. With that she flashed a great pink light throughout the living room. When they opened their eyes again, they saw Ben and Gwen at Mr. Smoothie. "BEN! GWEN!" yelled the parents. "they can't hear you baby." Verdona said. "you're to watch, not reply." she told them all sternly.

"You don't know that Gwen, they might surprise us." "Come on Ben _seriously!!_!" she yelled at him as she threw her smoothie onto the pavement. "_They sent us away for their discussion! That probably means that we're getting shipped away to far ends of the country!" _She finally released from her system, now on her knees in tears. Ben placed a friendly hand gently on her shoulder and met her down on the pavement, "Gwen, everything's going to be okay. I Promise." She turned around for him to see her face which was now streaming with tears from her eyes. Ben embraced her in a comforting hug.

All the Parents were being shocked at what they were seeing. With a snap of her fingers, Verdona brought them back to their living room. "Do you understand what I'm getting at now darling?" she said to her boys. All they could really do was nod, trying to take in everything they saw. "They really _do_ care about each other." Frank said. "And we were about to separate them without so much as a second thought." said Sandra on the verge of tears in her eyes.

"We need to let them be together." replied Carl as he rose from his seat out of shock now. "Good to see you care, besides society shouldn't really matter to you boys. I mean, you _are_ part ½ Anodite remember?" That's true came from everyone. "I'll call them home so we can give them our decision." Said Carl as he picked up his cell phone from the table in front of him.

(End of Flashback)

"That explains _so_ much for us you guys. Thanks." said Ben with the hint of happiness on his face. "We're just sorry that we were acting so blind about this whole thing. We will make it up to you." Promised Carl and Frank. "I think you already have." replied Gwen as Ben put one arm around her.

"Come on Gwen, I could've worked that into the next time I get in trouble." said Ben. In reply to that he got a hit to the chest by Gwen knocking the wind out of him. Everyone in the room laughed. "Thanks for your help in sorting all of this out Grandma." Ben said as he stared at the energy being in front of him.

"Yeah, we _really couldn't_ have done this without you." Gwen backed him up saying. "No problem kids, I saw the spark you two had. I couldn't let it go to waste over foolish society rules that don't even apply to you." she said in explanation. "Now Gwen sweetie..." Verdona began as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Would you still like to learn how to use _all_ of your Anodite powers?"

"Gwen took her hand in her own and removed it, now putting on a concerning face before saying a word. "Grandma, I don't think I can leave Ben. I mean we just got together..." as she turned to Ben with one tear streaking down her face. "I literally can't live without him."

Verdona levitated over to Gwen and wiped the tear from her eye. "Sweetie.." she said sympathetically. "I never said that I wanted to take you to Anodyne." Gwen grew confused still. "I was going to teach you here. I won't take you away from the one you truly love." she finished. *_**Gasp***_ "you mean you can teach me on Earth?" she asked with the hope flaring up. "I can make the exception for you kids." With all the joy in the world Gwen jumped into her Grandma's arms, "Thank you _SO_ much Grandma. I promise I won't let you down." "We can take care of the arrangements later, Now I think there's someone who wants to see you too." she rebutted. With that she hugged Ben and kissed him in the most passionate of ways.

"Well, where do we go from here?" she asked. "We can worry about that day by day I think."

**No this isn't the end I just thought this was a cute place to stop. What do you think?**


End file.
